1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended net for supporting a sleeping infant above the mattress of a crib. The net is suspended from the railings of the crib. The child is far less apt to be smothered when facing downwardly than would be the case when resting directly upon the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cribs are beds specifically adapted for accommodating young infants. An infant placed in a crib to sleep will invariably move about, and there exists the hazard that in so doing, the infant will suffocate. This is because the infant may come to rest upon his or her abdomen, the head pressed against the mattress. Blankets, pillow, and the like are highly flexible, and may come to be pressed closely against the face of the infant. In this condition, it is possible that the blanket or other object will obstruct breathing with potentially fatal results. Infants are so undeveloped physiologically that they are frequently unable to move on their own to relieve this condition. Indeed, it is possible that the child will not even notice the condition, and will drift into unconsciousness.
This is but one of the hazards present in a crib. prior art has recognized some of these hazards and undesirable conditions present in a crib, but has not proposed a solution for the particular hazard described above.
The problem addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,954, issued to Ross L. Ohman on Oct. 13, 1992, is to maintain a sleeping infant covered by a blanket while not enabling the child to become entangled within the blanket. This goal is achieved by suspending the blanket above the child so that it cannot come to wrap around the child's body. The child remains in close contact with the mattress and its attendant mattress cover or sheet, and with the pillow. It would be possible for the child to suffocate on the latter items even if the blanket is suspended safely above. The present invention addresses the hazard from below by suspending the child on a net or other highly air permeable web. Also, the suspension system of Ohman differs from that of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,744, issued to David E. May et al. on Dec. 15, 1959, there is described a folding baby cradle which employs netting in the fabric panels which support and surround the child. Unlike the present invention, this is a self-contained unit which does not cooperate with a crib.
An infant carrier shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,430, issued to Charles W. Platz on May 29, 1973, features hangers for suspending the carrier from environmental surfaces. Unlike the present invention, the floor of this carrier comprises padding laid over a rigid, solid planar material. Also in contradistinction to the present invention, the lateral walls of the cover of Platz's carrier are constructed with cushioning and rigidity in mind. Platz proposes constructions, such as quilting, which would operate contrary to the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,885, issued to William H. Lawson, Jr. on Mar. 27, 1979, describes an infant's bed for detecting apnea. The invention operates by monitoring pressure maintained in a chamber sealed by an air impermeable sheet on which the child rests. This feature is directly contrary to the construction and purposes of the present invention. Also, suspension of the sheet is achieved differently from suspension of a corresponding sheet in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,716, issued to Steven H. Weinberg et al. on Oct. 5, 1971, describes an air filtration system for filtering air delivered to ganged cribs for neonates. The air is delivered from a lateral side. Therefore, unlike the present invention, the surface on which the child sleeps is of relatively solid, air impermeable construction. Unlike the present invention, there is no provision for suspending a sleeping surface within a crib.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.